


In Reality...

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sorry My Love, probably the worst thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Losing isn't something Shirabu does. It just isn't.





	In Reality...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShitabuKenjirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/gifts).



Losing to Karasuno wasn’t something that he’d planned to do. Shirabu never did handle losing particularly well. 100 practice serves after a match like that had him wishing he had had more time to perfect his toss, hoping he’d tossed to Ushijima with less frustration. Maybe then he wouldn’t have been blocked. 

“For what it’s worth Kenjirou, you played well today,” a voice spoke as he exited the gym. 

He turned to face the person standing behind him. Yahaba Shigeru. Who the hell had let him on campus? 

“We should’ve won,” he said.  

Yahaba shook his head as he took a step closer, arms held open as though Shirabu would step into them. He wouldn’t. 

“We both know that both sides went out there to win. Today, Karasuno had luck on their side. Next time.” 

He felt Yahaba’s arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. They weren’t friends. They were hardly even what he considered acquaintances. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. 

Yahaba gave good hugs, and he was right. Next time. 


End file.
